


Out, Damned Rice!

by Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Cooking, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, No beta we fall like Crowley, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, just two immortal beings with a bunch of tartan cushions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk
Summary: Crowley is a whizz in the kitchen, until he isn't.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Out, Damned Rice!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraworos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraworos/gifts).



> A birthday gift for Mira, the most wonderful beta and BFF I could ask for, who gave me the prompt "something sweet involving Aziraphale and Sushi."

“Oh Satan damn it all to Hell and back thrice!”

Aziraphale put down his book in concern. Living with Crowley was proving to be every bit as entertaining as he’d imagined. When the Government had decided to institute a tier system that meant, depending where you lived, you might not get to socialise outside of your household, Aziraphale had decided he wasn’t going to let them be parted again.

It had taken a certain amount of stammering and prevaricating before he’d managed to ask Crowley if he might consider joining him at the bookshop, not that he didn’t love Crowley’s flat, but … the books were in the bookshop.

The brilliant smile he got in return made it worth every moment of doubt and worrying that Crowley would say no.

They’d slotted into each other’s lives perfectly. Crowley took over the bedroom, as he was the one who mostly slept, and when Aziraphale was in the bedroom he was far too preoccupied with Crowley to care about the decor. And so the bedroom was now mostly sleek and grey and modern, save for a few tartan pillows that snuck in even when Aziraphale didn’t consciously add them.

Aziraphale’s desk and chair were exactly as they’d always been, except for the black and red paperweight with an intricate black feather inside it. Crowley would never admit to putting it there.

As for Crowley’s propensity to take over the kitchen most nights …. Aziraphale approved heartily. It turned out the demon was an excellent cook, and he loved concocting new things for Aziraphale to try. Everything he’d cooked had been a success … apart from tonight, by the sound of it.

Aziraphale took off his reading glasses, folded them neatly, then ventured into the kitchen to find a very frustrated Crowley, wearing his “I’m a devil in the kitchen” apron and scowling at what seemed to be some very recalcitrant ingredients. Rice … salmon … shrimp … and was that wasabi? 

“Crowley.” Aziraphale beamed. “Are you making me sushi?”

“Well I’m trying to.” Crowley said crossly. “I know you hate not being able to go out for it, so I ordered the ingredients online. Had to bend a few laws of physics to make sure it arrived perfectly fresh.”

Aziraphale was speechless. He could feel how much he was beaming at his demon.

“I did everything the instructions said.” Crowley groused. “I dampened my hands. I used a wet tea towel to cool the rice faster. My rolling technique was perfect, angel, I’ve been practicing for bloody weeks.”

“Hmmm.” Aziraphale picked up a sushi roll which, though delicious looking, immediately collapsed. “You don’t normally have trouble cooking.”

“I know that!”

“Did you do anything differently?”

“Nope.”

They both stared at the piles of misbehaving rice, fish and ginger.

“Might be cause I was nervous.” Crowley admitted grudgingly.

Aziraphale walked round the prep table and reached to stroke his beautiful demon’s cheek. “Why on earth would you be nervous? You’ve cooked for me dozens of times.”

“Yeah, but this was different. It wasn’t just any meal. It was your absolute favourite and I wanted to make it as good as that restaurant you love and I just … psyched myself out.”

“Well then.” Aziraphale moved behind Crowley, wrapping his arms around him. “Why don’t you just relax a little, think about a long night of eating sushi and drinking wine .... not to mention my enthusiastic thanks for such a feast …”

“Steady, angel.” Crowley laughed. “Don’t distract me too much.”

“Oh, very well. But you might just realise that I am, in fact, delighted that you even tried to make sushi for me …” Aziraphale rubbed Crowley’s forearms soothingly, guiding his hands to press the rice and arrange it with the slices of fish and ginger, and the sheets of nori.

“‘Spose the restaurant might have been doing takeaway. But I like the idea of creating something you love …”

“And so you have.” Aziraphale gestured towards the table, where the formerly badly behaved ingredients had turned into perfect sushi rolls. Aziraphale picked one up and popped it in his mouth. “Perfect, my love, thank you. Now why don’t you relax and I’ll plate these? Perhaps I might make dessert after …”

Crowley gave him a cheeky grin. “Oh, angel. We both know the only dessert I want is you.”


End file.
